


sammy and shoes

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, High Heels, M/M, gender neutral fashion choices, in a mild sort of way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: He looks over at Dean one day while they’re training, both wearing sneakers, stumbles and falls when he realizes he’s as tall as Dean because he’s always wearing heels when they’re alone and put his height down to the shoes.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	sammy and shoes

Currently thinking of Sammy and how his eyes light up when Dean swipes a pair of high heels for him. He puts them on and has to grab onto Dean to keep from tipping over until he finds his balance. Totters on four inch stilettos and looks up at Dean, still towering over him and looking down with a grin and Sam doesn’t even have a chance to take a step before Dean sweeps him off his feet, tosses him onto the bed and jumps on top of him, and Sam loves the way his shoes link up together when he wraps his legs around Dean’s waist.

He learns how to walk in heels, learns to sway his hips, learns the way Dean’s eyes follow his ass when he struts through the motel wearing nothing but his heels. Steals a pair of baby pink stripper heels and seven inches of platform brings him nearly eye-to-eye with Dean. And Dean loves it, leans forward a scant inch to kiss him softly, so Sam keeps the shoes for special occasions, wears shorter heels and hangs off Dean’s shoulders, tilts his head back to look up into Dean’s eyes.

He looks over at Dean one day while they’re training, both wearing sneakers, stumbles and falls when he realizes he’s as tall as Dean because he’s always wearing heels when they’re alone and put his height down to the shoes.

_(Currently thinking of Sam tossing his stripper heels and platforms in the dumpster behind the motel and if Dean notices he never says anything. Currently thinking of Sam at twenty-two and his fingers trail over the high heels at Goodwill when he’s following Dean to the suits to get their first Fed disguises. Currently thinking of Sam stepping into new heels when his soul is gone and he goes a bit farther, gets a pleather miniskirt and transparent blouse and walks out of the motel bathroom and Dean’s eyes light up before he hardens again, scowls and storms out and comes back smelling like cheap perfume. Sam doesn’t wear heels again and when Sammy remembers the night he feels sick.)_

Currently thinking of Sam after Chuck and the way he jumps when he find a pair of strappy heels snuck into his laundry. He’s going to throw them away and he’s alone in the bunker so he gives in and tries them on. Discovers that walking in heels is like riding a bike and he poses by the full length mirror Dean stuck in the corner, hip cocked in a familiar way and imagines his toes with red polish and he’s surprised when Dean presses up against him, slides strong arms around his waist.

He can feel Dean’s grin, even without seeing it, hears it in the deep chuckle Dean lets out when he pulls Sam backward, forces an arch to his back and slides a hand up his chest to trail lightly over his throat. Sam tips his head back to rest on Dean’s shoulder and Dean’s hand comes to rest lightly on his pulse.

“You know,” Dean’s whisper stirs his hair. “I always wondered why you stopped wearing ‘em.”

Sam stops breathing. Dean’s fingers stroke down his throat gently, soothingly.

“You always look so-”

“Giant?” Sam struggles to keep bitterness out of his voice.

“Happy. And tall. That’s hot.”

“Too tall,” Sam mutters, and they’re close enough that he can hear Dean’s breath hitch. He thinks Dean might answer him, isn’t prepared for Dean to grab and spin him, finds himself tossed over Dean’s shoulder in an instant.

Dean smacks his ass and Sam yelps in surprise.

“Not too tall for this,” Dean says, smacks him again. “Or this.”

A couple steps and Dean’s dropping him on their bed, has a hand in his hair forcing Sam to look up at him. “Not ever too tall to be my little brother.”

Sam closes his eyes and smiles, sits forward and leans against Dean’s stomach. Nuzzles for a moment, lets his eyes open slowly and looks up at his big brother. “Y’ever think we do the brother thing wrong?”

Dean growls as he shoves Sam back to the mattress, jumps on top of him, and Sam loves the way his shoes link up together when he wraps his legs around Dean’s waist.

“Nah. I think we’re the only ones doing it right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I subscribe to the theory that the time between 15.19 and15.20 is up to interpretation, so consider this ficlet set in the interpretation of several years, with the end of my fic near the beginning of their happily ever after.


End file.
